Why Do I Have To Share You?
by Purple Diamond78
Summary: Annie makes a whimper. "I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all the girls that ask you for your autographs. That ask you for a kiss on the cheek. That hug you as their friends take a picture. I'm so jealous! Why do I have to share you?" Annie is tired of all of Finnick's "lovers." Finnick and Annie oneshot. R&R! :


_**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING IN BOLD AT THE BEGINNING AND END. **_

**Heller! I SHOULD be working on Bundle of Joy We Made and Truth or Dare Finnick's style, (which I am) but while you guys wait here's a one-shot on a couple I've never wrote about, Finnick and Annie. I bet this idea has been used before, but IDK. I wanted to just try to think from Annie's POV. I tried to think about how she must've felt when Finnick was surrounded by all those fan girls and stuff. This is not told by her, but the narrator will tell you how she felt. This is after Finnick became a victor, seven years after to be precise. I don't know if he was her mentor, but that's how it is basically for me. Please no flames, but criticism and compliments are most welcomed. Bare in mind, this is most first time at a Finnie. LOL. Or ****Anick****. LOL! Anyway, please enjoy this oneshot and review!**

**/**

Annie was mad. So mad. And this is why.

Once again, Finnick was on another interview with the blue haired, busybody Caesar Flickerman. Annie hated him so much for all the questions about his personal life. It wasn't his business. They had been dating for about two years now. She knew she couldn't blame him for they way he acted. It was all Snow.

Though Annie sometimes had her mental breakdowns, she wasn't like that 24/7. Right now, she was fine. But she was so mad. She was sitting on her couch, watching his interview.

"So Finnick," Caesar began. "Many people have been sending in letters asking this one question. Can you tell us all a juicy secret?"

Finnick smirked widely. "Okay, okay. This is not much of an secret, but when I was little, I loved going to the beach with my father. We collected so many shells together."

The whole crowd "aww"ed and Caesar spoke. "Wow. I think that's a _great_ secret. So any final words you want to say?"

Annie swore in her mind she could see the whole crowd sit on the edge of their seats.

The young man with much charm flipped his hair and flashed his white teeth. "Yes. To my one and only love. If you're watching this; I love you more than life itself. You_ are_ my life. Without you, I have no idea how I would survive." He then winks. Almost all the girls in the crowd faints, because they believed he was referring to them.

Annie felt a little better knowing he meant her truly. But she still felt a little mad that he was making all the other girls swoon over him. She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor. She grabbed the couch pillow and stuffed her face in it. She threw the pillow across the room and soon she fell asleep.

That was the reason she was so mad. And a few hours later this happened.

She awakes from a loud knocking. She opens the door with force, to meet the face of a handsome smooth-talker and his suitcases.

"What?" Annie growls.

Finnick clears his throat. "Can I come in?"

Annie steps aside as Finnick sits on her couch. She closed her front door and joined him on the couch.

"So, did you watch my interview?" Finnick asks.

"Yes. Thank you for the love," she thanks dully.

"You sound so dull," Finnick points out.

"Well, with all those girls swooning over you how could I be happy?" Annie says raising her voice, louder than she intended.

"I'm trying to make you happy," Finnick whispers sadly.

Annie covers her ears after Finnick says that. Finnick knows she does that when she loses touch with reality. Finnick gently takes her hands off. He holds her hand.

"Annie, it's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you," Finnick attempts to comfort her.

She stares at him blankly. Then she begins laughing insanely for no reason. Again, she was her own little world now.

Finnick sighs. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He keeps repeating this.

She yanks her hands away from his and stares into the distance. "Annie…"

Finnick looks down and there is a long silence.

"Yes?" Annie finally responds.

Finnick lifts his head up and holds her hands. He kisses her sweetly and when they part, she smiles. "Thank you." Then he smile vanishes. "Finnick, can I tell you something?"

"Yes. Of course. You can always tell me anything. I won't be mad." Finnick assures.

Annie makes a whimper. "I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all the girls that ask you for your autographs. That ask you for a kiss on the cheek. That hug you as their friends take a picture. I'm so jealous! Why do I have to share you! "

"You don't!" Finnick shouts, then he lowers his voice. "I'm yours. All yours. Those girls don't have what we have. You're the only person I could share this feeling with. This feeling of love and warmth and the need to protect you. I love _you_ Annie, no one else."

Annie begins to blush and tears of joy slowly roll down her cheek. "I love you too Finnick. So much. You are my life too. Thank you for not leaving my side, even when I have my moments."

They embrace and kiss for a long time. When they break, Annie glances at his suitcases near the door. "Why don't you stay here for the night? Finnick nods smiling.

After about 30 minutes, Annie is in a night gown laying in her Queen size bed. Annie lives alone, since she is over the age of 18. Finnick comes out of the bathroom in an undershirt and boxers. He climbs into bed with her. "Goodnight baby. I love you." Finnick says.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Annie replies.

They kiss quickly and Finnick wraps his arm around Annie as she turns off the light. Together, they fall asleep knowing that nothing could separate them.

**/**

_**PLEASE READ BELOW.**_

**Wow! That was a short story! Please ignore any grammatical errors LOL. It was night-time when I typed it up. Please no flames, this is my first Finnick and Annie fanfic, but I feel like I made Annie too mean and too crazy. I don't know! Please some advice would be nice. So thank you very much for reading my first oneshot and my first Finnick and Annie fanfic! Please review!**

**~Diamonds**


End file.
